fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 27/7/16
A video package was played showing the events of Summer Showdown. The Ascension cuts short of E&C’s title reign in a dominant fashion, John Cena narrowly defeats Johnny Mundo, Undertaker sacrifices Daniel Bryan after their match when Undertaker beats him, Sami Zayn pulls off an emotional victory over Cesaro to win the Intercontinental Championship, Chris Hero’s debut as the mystery partner of The Shield and The 4th Reich hammered The Shield with a sledgehammer. ' ' Segment 1: *The show starts in total darkness. A spotlight was shone in the middle of the ring, revealing to be Triple H* '' '' HHH: Ladies and gentlemen, Summer Showdown was a huge success because…..of what happened in the REAL main event of Summer Showdown. Not The Rock vs Shinsuke Nakamura. The war between The 4th Reich and The Shield. We prevailed….because of this man. '' '' *CM Punk’s theme hits as he walks to the ring with the Survival World Championship on his waist, alongside with Bobby Roode, Dolph Ziggler and Mr. Kennedy* '' '' Punk: What did I tell you people? You don’t believe what we said about putting to an end to The Shield but we have put an end to The Shield. Not even the mystery partner, Chris Hero can stop us. No hero in Survival will stop us. We are The 4th Reich and we put opposition to an end. Anyone who dare to oppose us, will be put to rest. The Shield is the first faction that have suffered at the hands of The 4th Reich and this poses as a warning to the locker room who dare to face us. '' ''' '' ''HHH: What Punk said is right. The 4th Reich’s motto is to eliminate those who oppose us. Like how Hitler eliminates the Jews during his regime as the Fuhrer. Like how Corey Graves is still gone after I smashed his skull with a sledgehammer. The same exact sledgehammer that brought them a huge victory over The Shield last Monday. Dolph Ziggler is instrumental in aiding CM Punk to deal a decisive blow to the back of Roman Reigns’s head with the sledgehammer. '' '' '' ''Ziggler: When that moment presents itself, I took the opportunity to slide in the sledgehammer to CM Punk for him to end the battle. All of us here….we play a role in making sure that we will win. '' '' '' *The Shield’s theme hits and the crowd goes wild as they appear on the stage* '' '' Reigns: You’re right. You won the battle last night. But you haven’t won the war yet. The Shield will not stop until The 4th Reich is finished and justice have been restored. That is The Shield’s primary objective. Take down The 4th Reich. After that happens, anything can happen. '' '' ''Ambrose: I have to give credit to you Nazi freaks for pulling something that we did not expect. But that doesn’t impress us one bit. The only thing we will be impressed of….is the demise of the dictatorship of The 4th Reich. '' '' '' Kennedy: Shut up Ambrose. Mr. Unpredictable here have something to say to your claim about the demise of The 4th Reich. No no no, we WILL see the demise of The Shield. It might take weeks….maybe months….or even years. But the demise of The Shield is imminent. More importantly, the demise of the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose. But don’t worry, I will take over your place. And I will do a better job than you have ever done. '' '' Rollins: Kennedy, I am certain that your old school, Washington High School, didn’t teach you anything about manners. I am appalled at the way you carry yourself. But no worries, The Shield isn’t focused on you. We are focusing every single one of you. Mainly you two, CM Punk and Triple H. The Shield isn’t going to die anytime soon. In fact, I don’t think The Shield will even break up for a long long time. So be prepared boys, we will not stop. Till everyone in The 4th Reich is down. '' '' Hero: Triple H…..your dictatorship will come to an end soon. And CM Punk, we will not stop….till your Survival World Championship comes back to The Shield. I don’t care if it is Ambrose, Rollins, Reigns or myself, Hero. That world championship is better off than being on power hungry tattoo bitch. '' '' HHH: Well, that sounds nice of you kids. Trying to fight a losing war. You know what? Hero, since you claimed that the Survival World Championship is better off with you guys, how about I propose the 4 Beat The Clock Challenges for The Shield? Your opponents will be the members of The 4th Reich, excluding CM Punk of course. Whoever have the fastest time will face CM Punk for the Survival World Championship at Life Sentence…..inside HELL IN A CELL! AND I WILL GUARANTEE YOU….THE WINNER WILL NOT BE AROUND FOR A LONG TIME AFTER LIFE SENTENCE. BELIEVE IN THAT, SHIELD! '' '' *The segment ends with The 4th Reich staring down at The Shield* ' ' '''Match 1: Rusev and Kurt Angle vs The British Ambition (Wade Barrett and Sheamus) in a Tag Team match ' ' Kurt Angle picks up the victory after hitting the Angle Slam on Sheamus at 9 minutes. After the match, the two teams shook hands and muttered something before leaving. ' ' Match 2: Cesaro vs Rey Mysterio in a Singles Match ' ' Cesaro defeats Rey Mysterio in 2 minutes after hitting a barrage of uppercuts followed up with a Neutralizer. ' ' After the match, Cesaro demands a microphone from the time keeper and starts to speak. ' ' Segment 2: *Cesaro’s promo in the ring* '' '' Cesaro: Sami Zayn, you have seen what I have done to Rey Mysterio right? Unless you want to end up like that stupid Mexican midget, you better come out here and give my rematch for MY Intercontinental Championship RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW! '' ''' '' *Apollo Crews’s theme hits with cheers* '' '' Crews: Cesaro, I think you have lost it. You technically lost to Sami Zayn 6 times at Summer Showdown as you got pinned, submitted and counted out. So with that in mind, I think we should see a new challenger for the Intercontinental Championship and that challenger is me. '' '' Cesaro: Who are you supposed to be? Magical Negro? The black wiseguy now? Listen up here, I am entitled to a rematch for the Intercontinental Championship. It’s stated in my contract. And why should we see a new challenger in you? You can’t even beat me one on one. Not to mention, you didn’t even wrestle at Summer Showdown. What makes you think that you qualify to be the next challenger for Sami Zayn? Newsflash Crews, you possess no qualification to face Sami Zayn. That is why you don’t deserve to be close to any championship matches in your career. '' '' Crews: So now we are talking my colour? If you think you are so good Cesaro, why not put your rematch clause for the Intercontinental Championship against me tonight? '' '' Cesaro: No one said that it will be on your terms. Over here, we do it on someone’s terms. '' '' *Triple H’s theme hits as he appears on the stage* '' '' HHH: Cesaro is right, Crews. You don’t make the calls around here. The 4th Reich does. So next week, Cesaro will face Apollo Crews where the winner will face Sami Zayn for the Intercontinental Championship at Life Sentence. '' '' *HHH walks back while Cesaro grins as Crews glares at Cesaro to end the segment.* ' ' '''Match 3: Dean Ambrose vs Mr.Kennedy in the Beat the Clock Challenge. ' ' Dean Ambrose picks up the victory after roll up at 8:34. After the match, Ambrose quickly low blow Kennedy before nailing Dirty Deeds. ' ' Match 4: Seth Rollins vs Dolph Ziggler in the Beat the Clock Challenge. ' ' Seth Rollins defeats Dolph Ziggler via DQ at 11:53 after The 4th Reich attacks Seth Rollins with their respective finishers. Dean Ambrose comes out, trying to save Rollins but he got laid down by The 4th Reich. ' ' Segment 3: *Daniel Bryan’s theme hits as he walks to the ring with 3 band aids on his forehead, getting massive cheers* '' '' Bryan: I think I may have asked too much when I challenged The Undertaker at Summer Showdown. Something about him is completely different when I last faced him at Dominion of Wrestling. A more sinister, demonic aura can be felt from him as it spurs him to hit me harder. And what happens after the match, I still get nightmares of being enclosed in a huge cage…...and Undertaker is there, coming closer by an inch with each passing day. Undertaker….you challenged me at Dominion of Wrestling and you lost. I challenged you at Summer Showdown and I lost. Let’s end this at Life Sentence once and for all. The torment, mind games, nightmares and sacrifices…..these need to end in 4 weeks time. Because….I will make sure that you will go to hell for the rest of your life. Undertaker, I am issuing you a challenge in your game. HELL IN A CELL! '' ''' '' *The arena turns dark and the lights went back on. And The Undertaker is behind Daniel Bryan. Bryan falls down to his rear as Undertaker gives Bryan the “cut throat” taunt, signalling that he accepted the match. Undertaker slowly walks to Bryan and Bryan jumps on Undertaker. Undertaker pushes Bryan over and hits the Tombstone Piledriver in the ring. Undertaker raises his arm and the arena turns dark again.* ' ' '''Match 5: Roman Reigns vs Bobby Roode in the Beat the Clock Challenge. ' ' Roman Reigns defeats Bobby Roode at 8:12 after hitting the Spear. After the match, Roode smashes a beer bottle onto Reigns’s head. Roode goes out of the ring and grabs a mic. ' ' Segment 4: *Bobby Roode reveals something* '' '' Roode: Last night, you gave us a surprise in Chris Hero. Tonight, The 4th Reich have a surprise for you…..Chris Hero. For your match, you will be facing………..JAMES STORM! '' '' *'James Storm’s theme hits as he walks to the ring, with a carton of beer bottles, receiving loud boos*' ' ' Main event: Chris Hero vs James Storm in the Beat the Clock Challenge. ' ' James Storm defeats Chris Hero at 8:35 with a roll up after The 4th Reich distracts Chris Hero as he is about to nail Storm with Rolling Elbow. After the match, The 4th Reich surrounds Chris Hero in the ring. Roode signals the other members of The 4th Reich to go back as he said that he and Storm can finish Hero. Both men grab a beer bottle and is about to hit Hero with it. BUT OUT OF NOWHERE, STORM NAILS THE BEER BOTTLE ONTO ROODE’S HEAD! STORM PULLS HERO OUT OF THE RING AND RUNS TO THE CROWD! ' ' Segment 5: *James Storm’s promo* '' '' Storm: How does that feel, Bobby Roode? How does betrayal feel ah? You betrayed me last time and you expected me to reunite with you as if nothing happens? As far as I am concerned, my mission here is take you out. And for your information, I am never ever going to join The 4th Reich with what they believed in. THAT IS WHY, AT LIFE SENTENCE, I WANT YOU TO DEFEND YOUR UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP AGAINST ME….INSIDE A STEEL CAGE MATCH! '' '' 'The show ends with Storm walking off with Hero through the crowd while The 4th Reich attends to Bobby Roode who is lying in the ring after that beer bottle shot.'